burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Sysop September 2009
Rappy has stepped down from his Sysop position and Parkster left the site not too long ago, so another Admin is going to be elected. Please take the time to read the rules and contribute to the election. Thanks, Rules *We are looking for one new Sysop. *'Anyone registered to this site' can nominate a user and you can nominate yourself. *Everyone has one vote but you can not vote for yourself. *We are all voting for a specific user. If you have no preference then don't vote at all. *'Keep civil', I can't stress that enough. Anyone caught mud slinging, offending another user or decreasing their chances of winning will be disqualified and a will be temporarily banned. *If you are a candidate then you can campaign across the site via this forum or any user's talk page. In this case, and this case only, you can spam if your message is a campaign message and is only sent to one person once. *If you are nominated by another user, you do not have to stay as a nominee. Nominees have the ability to withdraw from the RfA at any time. Only nominees who think that they can take on the responsibilites of a sysop (as listed below) should remain in the race. If the nominee withdraws then any voters of that withdrawn nominee can re-vote. *If you have any questions or comments about this RfA, which haven't already been answered, then contact Exlonox on his talk page. *Nominees will be eligible to sign up from the 3rd of September to the 15th of September. *Voting will take place from the 20th of September to the 30th of September. Any votes or nominations before or after those boundaries will not be accepted. Thanks for making this organized and formal. This is important because we don't get a flame war over one or two people. Good Luck to the potential Sysops! Sysop Responsibilities They gain the abilities to delete and protect pages and to block and unblock users. Another ability is to edit MediaWiki pages such as the sitenotice, the skin, and the sidebar. They are responsible for checking the wiki quite frequently in order to reprimand vandals, welcome and guide new users, respond on important talk and forum pages, oversee edits for quality, and answer questions that a user may have. They also help to steer the community and content of Burnopedia to where they think it will benefit the site as a whole in the future. Nominations NOTE: Follow this formatting when adding a new nominee, to keep formality and organization. Thank you. Formatting *Nominee: (Nominee Username) *Nominator: (Nominator Username) *Reason: (Why You Nominated That Nominee) ---- *Nominee: C_ee_X *Nominator: C_ee_X *Reason: I think that I have shown throughout these past months that I am committed to Burnopedia, and I also think that I can manage these new responsibilities as an Administrator. I will continue to work very hard on this wiki and continue contributing new articles. I think it will prove to be a great experience to become an Admin, I will learn even more about the wiki and be able make more valuable contributions, I will also be able to serve the Community as well by greeting and helping out new users! ---- *Nominee: Le Mans Racer *Nominator: Le Mans Racer *Reason: I think that over nearly the past year I have had the best interests of the Wikia in my edits and contributions. I have kept an eye out for vandels and delt with their "contributions" effectivley and swiftly. I have also helped the wikia steer towards new if not better aspects of it's own content, such as the "variants" and "timed challenges" edits. When I first started I didn't know anything about the wikia or it's codes but that never stopped me from learning some of the codes needed towards a needed or improved page edit. I am also not a fanboy one way or the other which has meant I haven't been bias towards any versions of any Burnout game. Voting The time for nominations has been completed, and now it is time to vote, here are the rules; *You Can only Vote Once for one person. Once you vote, there is no going back. *If nominated, you cannot vote for yourself. *Voting lasts for ten days starting on the 20th of September. *The votes will be counted and the person who got the most votes will be promoted on the 1st of October, if they accept their promotion. *No explanation is need when voting saying why you voted for the person, this is don't so there is less clutter. Good Luck to the Nominees! Votes For Nominees *C ee X [talk] ** ** **[[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 19:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC) **Moneyandcarfreak 03:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) **Namdamyo 13:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *LeMansRacer [talk] ** ** Voting Closed The election is over, and Ceex has been elected as Burnopedia's newest sysop! Congratulations to him, and thank you to everyone who participated. Every contribution is appreciated, community input especially so.